1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates general to roof windows, and more particularly to both stationary and venting roof windows which have a sash and frame which are in substantial alignment and utilize a glass retaining member and shroud member to result in a roof window having an improved aesthetic look as well as improved function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many examples in the prior art dealing with roof window technology for various types and designs of roof windows which have been adapted for different purposes and constructions. While there have been significant advances in roof window technology over the history of roof windows, there are still several problems which have not been satisfactorily resolved.
One example of a prior art skylight is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,302. This skylight does attempt to maximize the amount of glass available for a roof opening through the use of a box-like line and inner and outer frames.
A problem with many prior art roof windows is the use of excessive hardware on either the inside or the outside to spoil the aesthetics of the window. Still further, when designing a roof window, it is important to take into consideration not only the water sealing characteristics, but also air sealing characteristics of the roof window.
The present invention addresses the problems associated with the prior art roof windows and provides for an improved roof window assembly.